turtledovefandomcom-20200216-history
John
John /dʒɒn/ is a masculine given name in the English language. The name is derived from the Latin Ioannes and Iohannes, which are forms of the Greek Iōannēs (Ἰωάννης), originally borne by Hellenized Jews transliterating the Hebrew name Yochanan (יוֹחָנָן), "Graced by God", or Yehohanan (יְהוֹחָנָן), "God is Gracious". Jack is a diminutive of John, but can also be a name in its own right. John (in all its forms) may also be a surname (or the root of a longer surname such as Johnson or Johnston), or the name of a place. People Characters known only by the name John :Bishop John, fictional Catholic bishop, minor character in "New Hastings". :For Gods' Sake John, a Detinan general in The War Between the Provinces. :John (Departures), an abbot in the story "Departures." :John (Farmers' Law), a farmer in "Farmers' Law". :John of Barsoom, a Detinan general appearing in The War Between the Provinces series. :John the Apostle, a historical Christian saint referenced in Gunpowder Empire. :John the Hierophant, a Detinan general appearing in The War Between the Provinces series. :John the Ostrich, fictional Byzantine soldier appearing in Justinian. :John of Brittany, Earl of Richmond, historical English military commander, referenced in "Clash of Arms". :John the Typhoon, a Detinan statesman who plays a posthumous role in The War Between the Provinces. Characters with the first name John :John Abell, a fictional U.S. Army general who plays an important role in the Southern Victory series. :John Adams, a historical President of the United States referenced in Southern Victory and The Two Georges. :John Quincy Adams, a historical President of the United States referenced in The Disunited States of America. :John Andrew, a historical Massachusetts Governor appearing in "Must and Shall" and The Guns of the South. :John James Audubon, historical ornithologist, POV of "Audubon in Atlantis". :John Bell, a historical American politician referenced in "Lee at the Alamo". :John Birmingham, a contemporary Australian novelist whose work has been compared to Harry Turtledove. :John Wilkes Booth, a historical American stage-actor and assassin of President Abraham Lincoln, referenced in How Few Remain. :John Breckinridge, a historical Vice President of the United States and Confederate general, referenced in "Lee at the Alamo". :John Brown, a historical American abolitionist in the period before the American Civil War and referenced in the Southern Victory series. :John Burnett, fictional Governor of Upper California in The Two Georges. :John Byng, a historical British admiral referenced in The United States of Atlantis and Joe Steele. :John C. Calhoun, a historical Vice President of the United States referenced in Southern Victory. :John Calvin, a historical Swiss-French theologian referenced in "But It Does Move". :John Calvin Coolidge, historical President of the United States appearing in The Center Cannot Hold. :John W. Davis, a historical American politician referenced in "Joe Steele (story)"/''Joe Steele (novel). :John Fleming, a fictional British Army officer appearing in ''The United States of Atlantis. :John Fletcher, English playwright who was a literary influence on Ruled Britannia. :John C. Frémont, a historical American general and politician referenced in The Guns of the South. :John Nance Garner, a historical Vice President of the United States appearing in "Joe Steele (story)"/''Joe Steele (novel). :John Goodell, a historical minor league baseballer appearing in "The Star and the Rockets". :John Hart, a historical English politician referenced in ''Ruled Britannia. :John Porter Hatch, a historical Union officer referenced in Fort Pillow. :John Bell Hatcher, a historical paleontologist who appears in "The Green Buffalo". :John Hay, a historical American statesman and diplomat appearing in The Guns of the South and How Few Remain. :John D. Hill, a historical Union soldier appearing in Fort Pillow. :John Bell Hood, historical Confederate General referenced in The Guns of the South. :J. Edgar Hoover, historical FBI head who plays an important role in "Joe Steele (story)"/''Joe Steele (novel). :John F. Kennedy, a historical President of the United States, who is the central POV of "A Massachusetts Yankee in King Arthur's Court" and a secondary character in ''The Two Georges. :John F. Kennedy, Jr., a historical American publisher referenced in "Before the Beginning". :John Paul Kling, a POV character in "Hoxbomb". :John Liholiho, fictional Sandwich Islands aristocrat, minor character in Southern Victory. :John Madden, living football coach referenced in Eruption. :John Mandeville, historical author of travel fiction referenced in "The Castle of the Sparrowhawk". :John Martin, a fictional Royal American Mounted Police Captain in The Two Georges. :John J. McGraw, a historical professional baseballer referenced in Hitler's War and Joe Steele. :John von Neumann, a historical mathematician referenced in "Joe Steele (story)". :John Nicolay, a historical diplomat and chronicler appearing in The Guns of the South and American Front. :John Oglethorpe, a fictional restaurateur appearing in Southern Victory. :Johnny O'Shea, fictional fisherman, minor character in Return Engagement. :John Parker, a fictional character in "Birdwitching". :John William Wright Patman, historical United States Congressman appearing in In at the Death. :John Pershing, a historical U.S. Army General appearing in the Southern Victory series. :John Pope, a historical Union Army general, appearing in How Few Remain. :John H. Potter, a historical Union Army captain who appears in Fort Pillow. :John Profumo, a historical British politician referenced in "A Massachusetts Yankee in King Arthur's Court". :John Russell, a historical Prime Minister of the United Kingdom referenced in The Guns of the South and American Front. :John Shakespeare, historical father of William Shakespeare (and glove-maker) referenced in "We Haven't Got There Yet", Ruled Britannia, and "After the Downfall". :John Smith, a historical English explorer referenced in "Vilest Beast", the first chapter of A Different Flesh. :John Smith (Southern Victory), minor fictional Canadian character in Blood and Iron. :John Solters, a fictional character appearing in Gunpowder Empire. :John Philip Sousa, historical American composer and conductor appearing in Southern Victory. :John Steinbeck, a historical U.S. novelist whose works are periodically alluded to in Turtledove works including the pastiche "Of Mice and Chicks". :John Taylor, a historical president of the Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-day Saints appearing in How Few Remain. :John Tekmanios, fictional Byzantine General appearing in "The Eyes of Argos". :John Thach, a historical United States Navy aviator referenced in End of the Beginning. :John Houston Thorpe, a historical Confederate States Army Captain who is the POV character in "The Last Reunion" and appears briefly in The Guns of the South. :JRR Tolkien, full name John Ronald Reuel Tolkien, an English fantasy writer with a profound influence on Harry Turtledove. References to Tolkien and his creations, especially The Lord of the Rings, can be found in numerous Turtledove works. :John Wade, a fictional U.S. Army General appearing in The Grapple. :John Walsh, a fictional English soothsayer appearing in Ruled Britannia. :John Wayne, historical American actor referenced in Second Contact and The Victorious Opposition. :John Wilkes, a historical English politician referenced in The Two Georges. :John Young, a historical Union Army soldier appearing in Fort Pillow. Popes named John :Pope John Paul I, historical Pope referenced in "Under St. Peter's". :Pope John Paul II, historical Pope referenced in "Under St. Peter's". Characters with the first name Johann :Johann Sebastian Bach, historical German composer referenced in Second Contact and In the Presence of Mine Enemies. :Count Johann Heinrich von Bernstorff, historical German ambassador appearing in American Front. :Johann Stallinger, fictional German soldier, minor character in Coup d'Etat. Characters with the first name Johannes :Johannes (Worldwar), minor fictional character in Worldwar. :Johannes Drucker, fictional German soldier and pilot, a POV in Worldwar. :Johannes Gutenberg, historical printer mentioned in "But It Does Move" and In High Places. :Johannes Klein, historical German soldier appearing in The Man With the Iron Heart. Characters with the first name Jan :Jan (The War That Came Early), fictional Dutch member of the International Brigades, minor fictional character in Coup d'Etat. :Jan Kubiš, historical Czechoslovakian soldier appearing in the prologue of The Man With the Iron Heart. Characters surnamed Johnson :Johnson (The Hot War), an American soldier and minor character in Bombs Away. :Andrew Johnson, historical 17th President of the United States, who appears in "Must and Shall" and is referenced in The Guns of the South. :Glen Johnson, fictional American space explorer, a POV in Worldwar. :Hiram Johnson, historical politician appearing in The Center Cannot Hold. :Lyndon Johnson, historical 36th President of the United States, referenced in some short works. Characters surnamed Johnston :Johnston (The Two Georges), a Royal Marine in The Two Georges. :Albert Sidney Johnston, historical Confederate States Army general referenced frequently in Southern Victory. :Joseph Johnston, historical Confederate States Army general appearing in The Guns of the South and referenced in "Must and Shall". Things named John :Gospel of John, a book of the Bible, referenced significantly in Gunpowder Empire. :USS John Paul Jones, fictional US Navy vessel in American Front. See Also *Hans *Ivan *Jack *Jean *Jenkins *Juan Category:First Name Disambiguation Category:Surname Name Disambiguation